If only can i could lie
by softballismylife13
Summary: Mickie James is just ending her face part of her job at N.O.C. whats happenes when mickie has to do a story line with the souless legened killer Randy Orton. What about her best friend who wants to kill him. John Cena Maryse Kelly Kelly Ted Cody Rhodes
1. Temper Promblems

"Uh mickie you are wanted in office" a stagehand told me. I was confused i really didnt understand i was already in a storyline what could happen...

"Uhmm Vince you wanted to see me?'' I said quietly.

"Ahh yes mickie so lately you understand that your storyline is ending at night of champions with Maryse" I couldnt bear it i didnt want a reminder. I hated losing esically if its a title match.."So what do you say mickie its a deal"

''Yea sure,'' Truth was i zoned out and was wondering what i just got myself into, Vince handed me my script and the title read "**Mickie/Randy Love StoryLine**'' i spit out my water. i cannot believe just agreed to be in a storyline with orton. The devil of the wwe. As i read through the script i was happy to see me becoming heel again i always loved being heel. Its just more fun and you get more stage time.

As i turned into Johns lockerroom. Someone ran into me..Looking up to my surpise i was looking into icy blue eyes full of death. He was glaring at me.

"Yo, Orton we need to talk.'' For once i was happy to see Ted. Orton looked up walking away he turned and gave me this death glare..i was afraid for my life.

i walked into johns lockerroom. "When did you start talking to orton?" the diva asked. ''He wanted to do reherasal for our match tonight. So what did vince want?"

''Youll never guess.''i said rolling her eyes. ''You got a hot spicy love story with this stud over here'' He said referring to himself with a grin. ''You soo wish'' i returned.

"Everytime i get. Okay so what is it?'' he sat down tieing his shoe. ''Well i did get a love storyline'' i said nervously, she knew john would freak. Most guys around here had really bad temper problems. But most people thought the worse was ortons but his isnt as bad as Johns. ''Whos it with, If its not with me. is it a top superstar?'' he asked ''Yes, '' i said looking down. ''Well i know mcmahon would put you with his daughters husband. Is it the miz?'' ''Your getting closer'' she siad looking down, ''Please Please tell me its either Ted or Cody.'' ''Even closer'' ''Damn it!! its orton isnt it!! the fucking creep is not going anywhere near you, you hear me!!"

"John calm down. its only suppose to go on until 2010 draft. I get drafted to smackdown''. I said trying to reassure her friend.

"Whatever, He picked up his shirt and walked out.

What was i suppose to do..

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review. Its going to get better i just needed somekind of intro. this will have chapters its not a one shot.**


	2. Dude!

I started reading through the script. At N.O.C kelly is suppose to spray hairspray into maryse's eyes but instead sprays it into mine. Then thats where its suppose to start.

The following monday:

Kelly comes down to the ring to apolgize. As she starts to talk i start making my way down the black hallway to the black curtains. But as i get to the middle of the hallway i feel someone staring at me. I turned around to be staring back into yet again the icy blues of the legend killer. ''Just stay outta my way and we'll get-a-long perfectly understood?'' he said in a harsh tone. ''Y-y-y-yess" i said studdering. ''Oh and by the way i cant wait to have that kiss later.'' the legened killer said winking at me, the only thing i felt was creeped out.

As i heard my music hit i ran down the hallway as fast as i could i stop for second to fix my hair before stepping out. I wasn't suppose to do my usual jumping around. so i walked with a death glare and a frown. but still did my slide into the ring.

**Kelly:** Mickie just listen to me.

**Mickie:** No kelly you listen to me. you should of been at my match in the first place. you had no buisness being down there.

**Kelly:** Seriously mickie you came down to my match Both times.

**Mickie:** Yes but i didn't spray fricken hairspray in your damn eyes.

**Kelly:** Im sorry for trying to help. Because apartnley you could of needed some help

**Mickie:** Really, Really, Kelly i think your just jealous and you interfered because you wanted another shot. Because well kelly your just a Champion Never was and Never will be

**Kelly:** Well i guess that makes you a Champion Has Been and Never will be again

**Mickie:** *kicks her in the stomach and hits the mickie ddt*

As i walked through the curtains the stagehand told me that my two partners for the night with be Ted and Cody. Well i already had team experiance with Cody so i was fine. I walked by a locker room not looking at the sign and heard crying not like a diva crying but a guy.

I walked into it to my surpise it was randy who was crying. He had his head in his hands. ''Randy are you okay'' I asked unsure if i should sit. ''Does it look like im fucking okay. Why do you care get out of here!!'' He yelled at me. ''No until you tell me.'' I said still standing next to him. By him being so tall and me being 5'4 he was up to my neck sitting down. ''Why do you care? Nobody cares about me around here'' he said looking back down. ''Dont say that you can tell me. Its kinda werid seeing you like this everybody takes you as this guy who has no soul and a creep but yet im seeing you cry.'' I said reasurring. ''Thanks did you just come in here to tell me what people think of me?'' ''No i just wanna know whats wrong. it's okay you can tell me.'' I said sitting down next to him. ''Well my wife samantha just called when i got back from talking to you and she wants a devioroce and i really do love her and she said the feelings are gone. i have her name tatooed on my arm. i just dont understand.'' He said looking at me. "Not to burst your bubble anymore. but usually when a women says the feelings not there it means she cheating on you.'' i said putting my arm around him. ''You know what ill get her back..'' He said pulling me into a kiss. I tried with every thing to pull away i just couldnt.

Ted and Cody come walking in. ''Hey Ran...'' Ted started to say. They were staring at to what they thought a married man making out with another women. Cody cleared his throat causeing mickie to jump up. ''Dude your a married man what the hell are you doing!?'' Cody yelled. ''Me and Samantha arent together anymore. shes ending the marriage.'' He said running his hand through his brown hair. ''Oh sorry dude,'' The young legacy member said.

A stagehand told me and Legacy that our match is next.


End file.
